


Tequila Blues

by julietstrange



Category: Tila Tequila
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você não apenas me eliminou, Tila. Você eliminou o verdadeiro amor desta casa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Blues

Eu era a única estava focada em você desde o início. Não importava quais provas nós tínhamos que passar, eu sempre dei o meu melhor para ganhar um encontro com você. Fui conquistando o seu coração porque eu realmente estava afim de você. E fui te conhecendo melhor conforme os outros eram eliminados.

 

Seus sorrisos encantadores, seus toques carinhosos e seu jeito doce me faziam gostar mais de você. Mas eu tinha que dividir sua atenção com os outros candidatos. E eu odiava cada sorriso seu que não era dirigido a mim. Meu ciúme era tão óbvio e descontrolado que eu acabei te tratando mal. Te chamei de falsa e te feri em frente a todos. E as câmeras só colaboravam com minha irritação.

 

Quando ganhei mais uma prova, vi que você ficou satisfeita, pois queria tirar satisfação comigo. Era um encontro na sala de banho de espuma e você estava linda, como sempre. Você veio falar comigo e seu rosto ficou úmido pelas lágrimas. Nunca soube lidar com pessoas chorando. Você explicava que não era fácil se expor. Imagina então como era para mim, me abrir com você e toda uma audiência. Te deixei furiosa quando saí da sala enquanto falava. Você odeia que te deixem falando sozinha. Mas eu não estava bem, precisava pensar. Você veio atrás de mim e discutimos. Num impulso, te beijei.

 

_ \- Eu te odeio. _

 

_ \- Eu que te odeio. _

 

É, Tila. Eu não te odeio, mas odiei a confusão que você fez em mim. Naquela semana eu achei que seria eliminada, mas não fui. Meus atos disseram mais que as minhas palavras. Ganhei uma chance. Todos que receberam a chave brindaram, como sempre faziam após uma eliminatória, e estavam felizes. Para mim, as coisas ficariam mais complicadas. Eu estava me apaixonando por você e não tinha controle. Estava com medo.

 

Tentei ser o mais sincera possível, mas toda vez que tinha um encontro contigo eu não conseguia me expressar. Nós tínhamos uma ligação forte, porém, o que sinto por você é tão intenso que eu não consigo lidar com isso. Vivíamos uma montanha-russa emocional que me desgastou ao ponto de eu ter desistido de tentar me abrir para você. Sou uma garota durona, sabe. É pegar ou largar.

 

Tivemos outro encontro, no seu quarto, e dessa vez não teria brigas. Estava tudo perfeito até você perguntou se eu te amava. Droga, logo agora que eu tinha organizado o turbilhão dentro de mim. Amor é uma palavra muito forte. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, de verdade. Não preciso dizer ‘eu te amo’ para você saber disso. Uma frase é tão importante assim? Pelo que eu vi em seus olhos é importante. Dane-se, eu sou assim.

 

Naquela eliminação, eu não tinha mais nenhum tipo de esperança.

 

_ \- Lisa. Sinto muito, mas sua chance no amor terminou. _

 

Você não apenas me eliminou, Tila. Você eliminou o verdadeiro amor desta casa. Boa sorte, garota.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tila tequila participou de um reality (A Shot at Love) para encontrar um(a) namorado(a). A fic é baseada na segunda edição.


End file.
